Les fantômes c'est quoi ?
by Mirajane1
Summary: Juste une question qui dérange plus d'une pensée. Juste une question si anodine mais si torturée. Juste une question...


En ce nouveau jour du mois de Mai 2014 je vous propose mon premier texte dans le fandom SnK !

L'idée m'est venue un soir, après un texte particulièrement émouvant sur Fairy Tail (oui Popo, tu te reconnais 8D) Comme quoi, des chansons de BvB, une soirée et un texte qui fait pleurer, ça vous donne le courage d'écrire et l'inspiration nécessaire !

Je fais de gros bisous aux keupines de Skype aussi : **Popo**, **Jadou**, **Léa**, **Elo**, **Cassie**, **Anna** et **Awa' **!

_Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama._

* * *

"Les fantômes c'est quoi ?"

Juste une question. Toute petite question posée par une innocente enfant qui veut tout connaître de la vie et qui n'en a pas assez de savoir.

"Les fantômes ma chérie, ce sont les tourments de l'âme, ce que tu as au plus profond de toi, tes pensées secrètes, tes peurs, tes joies, tes spectres."

Juste une réponse. Toute petite réponse dite par une jeune maman qui en a trop vu et qui voudrait oublier.

"Et toi maman, tu as des fantômes ?"

La mère caresse les cheveux soyeux de sa fille doucement, le regard las de se battre sans chance de succès, le cœur refroidi par tous ces mensonges et le corps fatigué de toute cette violence réelle.

Oh oui elle en avait – plus que nécessaire. Trop de spectres, trop d'âmes sans vie errants dans les méandres de sa mémoire abîmée ; beaucoup trop de blessures dans son cœur atrophié ; énormément trop de cicatrices non refermées ; trop de tortures inavouées. Sa vie ne se résume qu'à ça : torture et fantômes.

C'est étrange de se dire qu'elle a eu un enfant dans ce fouillis qu'est sa vie blessée. Qu'elle arrive à l'élever malgré les trop grands et trop nombreux obstacles laissés sur son chemin déjà tortueux. Qu'elle arrive à l'aimer même sans en avoir appris ne serait-ce que le sens.

Elle n'a jamais vraiment su ce qu'était le mot « Amour » à part une seule fois et il avait disparu, comme ça, comme un voleur. Il avait tout emporté avec lui et avait laissé un bébé – une nouvelle vie grandissant en elle. Le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé s'était enfui, la laissant seule avec ses fantômes à l'âme et ses profondes cicatrices. Il lui avait dérobé son cœur, son corps, son âme et son amour. Elle avait pleuré ce jour-là, beaucoup, énormément, trop. Elle qui n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant, ses barrières avaient cédé juste à cause de lui. Elle était devenue une faible et elle ne le tolérait pas. Elle avait voulu l'effacer d'elle-même, complètement et irrémédiablement. Son honneur avait été bafoué par la seule personne qui l'avait appréciée à sa juste valeur. Son cœur déjà atrophié s'était fendu en plusieurs parties inégales – comme on fendille de la glace – et à son corps bien trop blessé, de nouvelles marques s'étaient rajoutées ne laissant que des cicatrices brûlantes.

Elle lui avait tout donné : ses sentiments sincères, ses larmes douloureuses et sa vie torturée. Et lui, que lui avait-il donné ? Elle avait d'abord pensé à un fardeau et puis, à force de sentir cette nouvelle âme évoluée en elle, à un cadeau. Elle avait béni son amour de jeunesse de tout son cœur et elle avait pleuré – encore à cause de lui. Les larmes de bonheur s'étaient écoulées de ses yeux et elle s'était retrouvée sur le sol, caressant son ventre en sanglotant.

La naissance n'avait pas été un moment joyeux, ça lui avait fait mal mais le soulagement de voir le bébé l'avait rempli en découvrant sa fille pour la première fois ; une jolie blonde aux pupilles émerveillées et au sourire resplendissant. Toujours aucune nouvelle du père, disparu et oublié.

L'enfant avait grandi, des cheveux de blé et des yeux bleus – mais froids et glacés. Son sourire s'était fané et n'était plus qu'une pâle copie de celui de sa naissance. Son visage s'était durci, prenant les traits fatigué de sa mère et les gestes de son père inconnu. C'était ce que lui disait la femme qui l'avait mise au monde.

L'enfant continuait d'avancer sur son chemin n'hésitant jamais, ne regrettant jamais ses décisions avec la sensation de toujours avoir une mère pour la protéger.

Et la petite grandit, et la petite embellit, et la petite devient grande. Sa mère est toujours à côté d'elle, ses lèvres fanées de larmes et de sourires éphémères semblent trembler de bonheur empli de tristesse. Sa fille est prête à voler de ses propres ailes, des ailes de la liberté.

La vieille femme regarde sa petite tête blonde partir fièrement rejoindre le bataillon de formation et une unique larme coule sur sa joue déjà striée de ses sœurs limpides. Elle ne la reverra sans doute jamais, comme elle ne l'a jamais revu...

* * *

Un jeune homme s'approche d'un grand bloc de verre où repose – immobile – une amie endormie dans un sommeil qui paraît éternel et serein. Il pose sa main contre la paroi et soupire. Son poing rencontre le cristal dans un bruit sourd ; ses phalanges sont blanches et sa bouche crispée.

Peut-être ne la reverra-t-il jamais. Il ne peut se résoudre à cette seule éventualité, il ne peut pas. Il sait qu'elle résistera, pour eux et pour lui. Elle est trop attachée à sa vie pour mourir enfermée à jamais – elle est trop forte pour ça.

"Annie... A quoi penses-tu dans ta prison de cristal ?"

Sa voix claire résonne dans l'espace vide et clos de la geôle où est entreposée le soldat Annie Leonhardt de la Police Militaire. Le silence s'ensuit ses paroles suppliantes. Elle l'entend, il en est certain et il espère qu'elle se bat, qu'elle n'a pas renoncé à son existence. Mais la blonde est emprisonnée par ses souvenirs maudits ; les mémoires d'une mère torturée et d'une fille surprotégée.

* * *

Une mélodie lui parvint dans cette chimère mêlée de réalité tragique.

"Annie... A quoi penses-tu dans ta prison de cristal ?"

La prisonnière eût envie de crier et de lui répondre :

"Au cauchemar d'une mère qui était la mienne et que je ne serais jamais. Armin... Viens me sauver."

Et sous ces paupières fades, des perles brillantes viennent se loger à la demande de cette prière silencieuse.

Elle n'est plus que le Fantôme de son passé torturé et le Spectre de son futur condamné.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? *en mode stress*


End file.
